


Lefegyverezve

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: A mitológia szerint, az ősi görögöknek négy szavuk volt a szerelemre: storge, philia, eros és agape.





	Lefegyverezve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619646) by [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



> A dalszöveg: Smashing Pumpkins - Disarm

**Disarm you with a smile / And cut you like you want me to  
** **Cut that little child / Inside of me and such a part of you / Ooh, the years burn**

  


Reszketett a keze, miközben a levelet olvasta. Takarosan, dupla sorközzel volt gépelve, gondosan belehajtva egy tiszta fehér borítékba, amin apró nyomtatott betűkkel csak a neve állt. Tényleg nem gondolt róla semmit, mindössze feltételezte, hogy valaki olyan hagyta neki, akit ismer. Most úgy tűnik, mégsem ismeri őt, mivel sosem várta volna, hogy valami ilyesmit hagyjon neki. Sosem.

_A mitológia szerint, a régi görögöknek négy szavuk volt a szerelemre. Négy szó, Anita! Nem egy. Négy, ami tartalmazza az összes lehetséges típust. Az első volt a „storge”. Ez az első szerelem élménye. A második a „philia”, a szeretet barátok és családtagok között._

Feltekintett a levélből és körülnézett, a szemei tágak és sötétek. Félig azt várta, hogy kiugorjon az árnyékból és meglepetést kiáltson, azt mondja búú. Vagy csak lelője. De nem volt ott, nem ugrott elő. Hirtelen ostobának érezte magát.

Állt a konyhájában, egyedül, a fegyverébe kapaszkodva és a kezében tartva valamit, ami szerelmes levélnek tűnt. A fejét rázva letette a pisztolyt, összehajtotta a levelet és visszatette a borítékba.

Az ujjai súrolták az apró barázdákat rajta, ahová a nevét írta. Olyan egyszerű, gondolta egy rosszalló tekintettel. Olyan egyszerű volt neki, hogy bejön és kicsit több, mint fél tucat mondattal felfordítsa a világát.

Túl egyszerű.

Felkapta a pisztolyát és a levelet az asztalon hagyta.

__**I used to be a little boy / So old in my shoes  
** **And what I choose is my choice / What's a boy supposed to do?**  
**The killer in me is the killer in you**  
**My love / I send this smile over to you**

Már majdnem alkonyat volt, mikor újra eszébe jutott a levél. Igazság szerint nem jutott eszébe, de a szellő lesöpörte az asztalról a padló közepére. Felvette és az ablakra bámult, elgondolkozva. Tulajdonképpen nem emlékezett, hogy kinyitotta őket, de nem voltak nyitva egészen.

Nem, fel voltak húzva két hüvelykre, csak ahogy mindig szokta. Két hüvelyk, ami hagyja a friss levegőt keresztül folyni a házon, és pompás illatot csinál. Levendulát és jázmint ültetett a konyhaablakon kívülre, csak ezért, és segített Nathanielnek egy kis gyógynövénykert létrehozásában is.

A boríték még mindig tiszta és fehér volt a kezében, ahogy magával vitte a hálószobába, ahol átöltözött. Hamarabb hazajött, az egyik esti halottkeltése elmaradt, mivel a kliens meghalt. Bert majdnem sírt, a honorárium elvesztése miatt, de abbahagyta, mikor az elhunyt hozzátartozói hozzájárultak, hogy kifizetik a díj egy részét, mivel az időnket rabolták.

Bert ötven százalékot követelt, amiért Anita semmit nem tett, aztán mosolygott és elengedte a nap és az éjjel hátralevő részére a munkából. Anita várt egy másodpercet, legfeljebb kettőt, mielőtt elmenekült az irodából. Annak az esélye, hogy Bert kioszt neki valami más melót, sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amit meg akart kockáztatni.

Ezért volt az, hogy egy öreg melegítőben összegömbölyödve feküdt az ágyán. Túl vékony volt, hogy jelenleg melegen tartsa, vagy felmelegítse a nyár évszakhoz képest is szokatlan melege ellenére. De puha volt és kényelmes és a légkondicionáló hűvösét tartotta felelősnek, amiért fázott.

__

_A szeretet harmadik típusa az „erosz”, a szexuális szerelem. A vágy egy személy és egy másik, vagy több között, ami csak fizikai. De a negyedik. A negyedik az „agape”. Ez a tökéletes szeretet. Az a fajta szeretet, amire akkor gondolnak, mikor azt mondják egészségben és betegségben, gazdagságban és szegénységben, jóban és rosszban._

_Míg a halál el nem választ. Ez a fajta szeretet, ami arra késztet, hogy együtt akarj megöregedni és meghalni, úgy, hogy egyikőtöknek se kelljen egy pillanatot sem átélnie a másik nélkül._

A tiszta fehérség elmosódott, ahogy kipislogta a nedves melegséget a szeméből és az öklébe gyűrte a papírt. Teljesen félrebeszél. Ősi Görögök, vagy sem, ennek nincs semmi értelme. A levél elfeledetten hullott a padlóra, ahogy a másik oldalára fordult és a párnába temette az arcát.

Nem gondolt rá már négy hónapja.

__**Disarm you with a smile / And leave you like they left me here  
** **To wither in denial / The bitterness of one who's left alone**  
**Ooh, the years burn / Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn**

Szenteste volt, mikor újra megtalálta, összegyűrve, porosan és rég elfeledetten az ágya alatt. Egy régi csuklótokot keresett, ami kisebb volt, mint az újak. Újra összeráncolta a szemöldökét a gondolatra. Az új tokjai kevesebb, mint két hónaposak, és többé nem passzolnak. Túl nagyok az alkarjára.

Pedig nem lenne szabad nekik. Egyáltalán nem, de lefogyott. Senki sem állt ki nyíltan, hogy megjegyzést tegyen rá. De mindenki tudta. Különösen Jean-Claude és Richard. És ez a kettő elég lent volt a barátlistáján az utóbbi időben.

De tetszik, vagy sem, átjönnek vacsorára. Ez az oka, hogy a tokokat keresi. Nem akart fegyvertelen lenni egyikük közelében sem. Annak az esélye, hogy anyáskodjanak felette sokkal kisebb, ha meg tudja őket fenyegetni, mintha nem.

Tény, hogy volt egy nagyon különös érzése, hogy ők megpróbálnak közbelépni ma este.

Kinyitotta a levelet és kisimította, egy gyors pillantást vetve rá és csak a négy idegen szót olvasva a szerelemre, figyelmen kívül hagyva a többit. Tényleg nem akarta elolvasni. Nincs rá ideje. Talán nem is igazán szükséges, hónapok óta nem hallott Edwardról. Santa Fe óta nem. A levél volt a férfi egyetlen a kommunikációs formája.

És az messze túl ezoterikus neki, hogy megértse.

Káromkodott, de nem akarta újra összegyűrni vagy darabokra szaggatni. Túl gyerekes lenne tőle. Nem, legjobb lesz elrakni és úgy tenni, mintha sosem olvasta volna. Úgy tenni, mintha nem késztette volna tűnődésre.

– A nyomorult fattyú! – motyogta, ahogy végre megtalálta, amit keresett. A levél az ágyán maradt egy pillanatig, ahogy felhúzott egy fekete nadrágot aztán egy majdnem ünnepi erdő-zöld blúzt hozzá. Selyemből készült, sima és érzéki a bőrén. Felhúzta az ujjakat és rögzítette a régi késtokokat a helyükön, óvatosan belecsúsztatva frissen fent pengéket.

Egy fekete alacsony sarkú szandál következett, aztán körülnézett. Visszasétált az ágyhoz, és a levelet a párna alá lökte, egész idő alatt a fejét rázva. Esélytelen, hogy bármelyik exe is belülről láthassa a hálószobáját ma éjjel, de nem akart kockáztatni.

Ki tudja, furcsább dolgok is történtek már. Végül is, tűnődött, mi lenne, ha olyannal lenne együtt, aki tényleg ismeri?

__**I used to be a little boy / So old in my shoes  
** **And what I choose is my voice / What's a boy supposed to do?**  
**The killer in me is the killer in you**  
**My love / I send this smile over to you**

Anita morgott, ahogy lerángatta a ruháit, egy kisebb halomba dobálva őket, ahogy a fürdőbe ment. – Fattyúk! – mondta dühösen, ahogy visszarántotta a zuhanyfüggönyt és megnyitotta a vizet. Olyan forróra állította, amilyet csak állt a bőre, mielőtt belépett és hagyta végigfolyni a hideg bőrén.

– Na és mi van akkor, ha lefogytam egy kicsit? – kérdezte magától. – Ez nem olyan, mint ha beteg lennék vagy bármi más. Én csak… Én csak...

Sóhajtott, arcát a vízbe tartotta és hagyta, hogy nedves patakként végigfolyjon rajta. A haja nedvesen és nehezen hullott a hátára. Átfuttatta rajta a kezét és kisöpörte a vizet az arcából, a samponért és a szappanért nyúlt és alaposan lemosta magát.

Csendben volt, ahogy leöblítette magát és kilépett, egy sötétkék törülközőt tekerve a hajára és egy másikat a testére. Ahogy belenézett a tükörbe, kezét ezüstözött üvegére nyomta, letörölve róla a párát.

Szóval mi van akkor, ha sápadt és fáradt és vacakul néz ki? Nem ártott magának. Csak nem aludt túl sokat. Vagy evett túl sokat. Vagy tényleg nem sok mindent csinált a munkáját leszámítva. De ez nem ok arra, hogy megpróbálják egy pszichiátriai intézetbe dobni.

Nagyon szerencsések voltak, hogy Anita tudta, hogy aggódnak érte, különben esetleg megöli őket. A törvény szerint az állam nem kényszerítheti, hogy hetvenkét óránál tovább maradjon a kórházban, hacsak nem találják úgy, hogy veszélyt jelent magára vagy másokra.

És nem találták úgy. Meggyőzte őket, hogy tökéletesen jól van. Vagy legalábbis annyira, amennyire csak jól lehet valaki, aki közel van a kiégéshez. De az a helyzet, hogy ők nem kérdezték, meg sem hallgatták, mikor próbálta megmagyarázni. Nem, ők azt akarták, hogy újra a csúcson legyen a munkájában, így tud nekik segíteni.

És a pokolba azzal, amit akar, vagy amire neki szüksége van. Valaki, akit ölelhet és aki öleli. Valaki, akit ismer és akiben megbízik, akitől nem fél. Valaki, aki képes buta romantikus dolgokat csinálni, mint szerelmes leveleket hagyni a konyhaasztalán, nem számít, hogy ő érti-e vagy sem.

Gyorsan elfordult a tükörtől. Szerelmes levelek. Gúnyosan felhorkant. Ez nem egy szerelmes levél. Nem, ez Edward módszere az idegesítésére, anélkül, hogy jelen lenne. Egy játék, egy vicc.

De mégis kihúzta a levelet a párna alól.

_Valaki, akiért élnél vagy meghalnál. Valaki, aki a családod, a legjobb barátod. A másik feled. A lelki társad._

– Tudod, ez Platón.

Egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, csupán olvasta a szavakat. De aztán felnézett. Ott állt, sápadtan és tökéletesen, farmerben és egy fehér ingben, vállát és csizmáját hó borította. Egy kis része olvadni kezdett a hajában, összevegyülve a sápadt szalmaszín szálakkal. 

– Platón? – kérdezte, hirtelen ráébredve, milyen hideg is a szobája, és hogy nem visel mást, csak két törülközőt. És nem volt hajlandó elismerni azt a tényt, hogy a borzongást, ami végigszáguldott a gerince mentén, Edward ihlette, és nem pedig a hidegtől volt.

– Ja – mondta Edward. – Platón.

_**The killer in me is the killer in you / Send this smile over to you** _

_Ez Platón, tudod. És én. Egy romantikus gondolat, vagy talán csak küszöbön álló őrület. De tudnom kell, Anita. Olyan könnyű lenne veled, olyan könnyű szeretni téged. Félig már így is szerelmes vagyok beléd. Azóta a nap óta, hogy találkoztunk._

_Olyan kicsi voltál, olyan kemény, olyan eltökélt, ahogy saját erőből harcolsz és nyersz. De sosem hezitáltál segítséget kérni tőlem, mikor tényleg szükséged volt rá. Olyan bizakodó vagy. Olyan megbízható._

– Nem bízom senki másban, csak benned – mondta Edward lágyan, minden sort suttogva, ahogy Anita szeme átfutott rajtuk.

– Nem igazán gondolok rajtad kívül másra. Csak az erkölcseidre és etikáidra. Ahogy megállod a helyed a világodban, ahogy megteszed, amit ígérsz. Ahogy rám nézel, és azt mondod nekem, hogy sosem volt romantikus gondolatod rólam.

Anita felnézett rá, miközben a halvány pirulása erősödött. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, ha Edward csak sejtené, hogy miket gondolt, mióta itt hagyta neki azt a levelet. Egy halvány mosoly játszott a férfi ajkain, ami azt mondta, hogy tudja, de egy alig látható ránc a szeménél arról árulkodott, aggódik. Aggódik miatta, vagy legalábbis a levélre adott válasza miatt.

– Nem voltál otthon Karácsonykor – mondta gyengéden.

Anita lenézett, lehúzta a törülközőt a hajáról, és lustán dörzsölni kezdte vele a fejét .

– Richard és Jean-Cloude megpróbáltak kompromittálni.

A döbbent csend miatt, ami következett, aggódva nézett fel. Edward ott állt, az ajtófélfának dőlve, elkerekedett szemekkel és tátott szájjal. – Kompromittálni? Téged? Miért?

Anita vállat vont. – Úgy gondolják, elemésztem magam.

Három lépés és Edward a karjára fektette a kezét, az ujjai könnyedén körülfogták a csuklóját és a lágy bőrt cirógatták. – Miért gondolják ezt? – kérdezte.

– Mert kezdek megőrülni – suttogta vissza, nem merve felnézni Edward arcába, kétségbeesetten próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a levelet az ölében, a bőrüket, ahogy összeért, azt, ahogy a férfi lélegzete felhevítette a bőrét, ahol csak hozzáért.

– Mióta – kérdezte Edward, ahogy letérdelt elé – kezdesz megbolondulni?

Anita kinyitotta a szemét, és belenézett az elképesztően kék - és a saját, tágra nyílt csokoládé tavainál kevésbé óvatos - szemekbe. – Mióta elkezdtem olvasni a levelet, amit négy hónapja hagytál nekem – lehelt, ahogy Edward ajkai az övéhez préselődtek.

_**The killer in me is the killer in you / Send this smile over to you** _

Egy birtokló csók volt, kutakodó, akaratos, követelő. Anita kérdés nélkül megnyílt, kezei beletúrtak Edward hajába, ahogy ő az arcát simogatta, és közelebb húzta magához. Edward nyelve a lányéval csatázott, próbálva uralkodni rajta, és Anita is harcolt egy pillanatig, mielőtt csak beledőlt a csókba és hagyta neki, hogy azt tegyen, amit csak szeretne.

Edward kezei a vállaira tévedtek, keresztülcsúszva a bőrén lévő vízcseppeken, le a karjaira, ahogy Anita belesóhajtott a szájába.

– Csak meg akarlak érinteni – lehelte, ahogy közelített a torkához, hogy megízlelje azt.

Anita hagyta hátraesni a fejét, ahogy Edward végig haladt a testén, és elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy a férfi kezei lerántották a törülközőjét, meztelenül hagyva az érintésének. Egy pillanatra megpróbálta magát újra eltakarni, de Edward kezei a sajátján és a könyörgő tekintet a szemeiben megállította.

Halványan a lányra mosolygott, mielőtt a szája az egyik melléhez, majd a másikhoz közeledett, óvatosan hűsítve a bőrét, míg a mellbimbói hegyesek lettek a szája által hagyott hidegtől. De nem volt sokáig hidegen hagyva. Edward ujjai a combjai közé furakodtak és fürgén simogatni kezdték.

A férfi újra elmosolyodott, ahogy megérezte a nedvességet, ami már összegyűlt ott, az égető forróságot, ahogy belemerítette az ujjait. – Edward – nyögte a lány, ahogy a férfi az ujjaival, szájával és nyelvével kényeztette.

– Kérlek, Edward – suttogta, lerángatva róla az inget és aztán a farmerjét is, lehúzva róla a ruháit, míg ő is olyan meztelen volt, mint a lány, aki felett tartotta magát.

Lehajolt, hogy még egyszer megcsókolja, a szemeit a lányéba fúrta, ahogy belé csúszott. Anita halkan felnyögött, a kezei Edward csípőjét markolták, és a lábait a dereka köré fonta. Ő ismét megcsókolta a lányt, ez alkalommal lágyan és óvatosan, és olyan tétovázva, hogy Anita megsimogatta az arcát és az ajkait szemérmesen a férfiéhoz szorította.

– Én is akarom ezt – suttogta. 

Edwardra mosolygott és ő visszamosolygott rá. Aztán mozogni kezdett benne.

_**The killer in me is the killer in you / Send this smile over to you** _

A levél újra a padlón volt, ismét összegyűrve. De tényleg nem volt hely az ágyban semmi másnak csak Anitának és Edwardnak, és a takaró halomnak, amit odavittek, hogy melegen tartsa őket a hideg lakásban. Edward kényelmesen odabújt Anita hátához, egyik karjával körülölelve, ahogy a lány a fejét nyugtatta rajta, a másik az oldalán nyugodott, az ujjai lustán simogatták a csípőjét.

Nem öltöztek fel, nem érezték szükségét, mióta Edward egy éjszakával ezelőtt megcsókolta. Semmi másnak nem érezték szükségét, csak ettek, aludtak és szerelmeskedtek. Egyikük sem hozta szóba a levelet, egészen mostanáig.

Még akkor is, ha ez alig nevezhető beszélgetésnek. Inkább egyszavas motyogásnak nevezhetnénk. De Anita mindenképp büszke volt magára. Mert ő kezdte, és ő is fogja befejezni. Egyszer az életében, nem fog valami jót tönkretenni.

– Edward? – suttogta a halvány világosságba.

– Hmmm? – volt a tompa válasz. Az arca Anita hajába volt temetve.

– Platón?

– Ahha – motyogott vissza, az ujjai gyorsabban kezdtek mozogni a csípőjén.

Anita mosolygott és még közelebb bújt Edwardhoz.

– Negyedik – mondta határozottan.

– Negyedik? – kérdezte, az ujjai hirtelen halálosan mozdulatlanok lettek.

Anita bólintott. – Negyedik.

A nap folytatta az ereszkedést, és ettől csak még lentebb esett a hőmérséklet. Anita megmozdult, felült, keresett valamit, amit magára vehet, hogy ne fagyjon meg, míg elmegy a termosztáttal bajlódni. Aztán visszacsúszott az ágyba, lehámozta magáról Edward ingét, mialatt ő megmozdult, felült és az éjjeli lámpa kapcsolója után nyúlt.

– Miért a negyedik? – kérdezte suttogva, ujjai könnyedén játszottak a lány arcán.

Anita rámosolygott. Egy halvány mosoly, de még mindig ott van és még mindig kimerülten boldog. – Azért, mert Te megértesz.

_**The killer in me is the killer in you** _


End file.
